


Шрамы

by DarkMoska



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Что-то в Оливере не дает ему покоя. Оливер так старается быть Хорошим Парнем, и, на первый взгляд, в его голубых глазах теплота. Но где-то там, внутри, в глубине — которую простые люди не видят, а Джон не может разобрать, — все... пусто.





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scar Tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287970) by [unconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconscious/pseuds/unconscious). 



> fandom DC CW TV 2016

Убежище Стрелы, если Джон вообще может его так назвать, — абсолютно стерильное. Наверное, лучше подойдет «командный пункт» или просто «подвал». Внутри все блестящее, гудящее, вычищенное и слегка светящееся, будто яркое освещение способно перекрыть слабый запах хлорки. Здесь холодно. Стеклянные стенды с выставленными костюмами — это все-таки перебор. Джон думает, что сами костюмы — перебор, честно, но да поможет Господь тем несчастным, что вынуждены защищать свои жизни одними только кулаками.

В центре комнаты, на высокой платформе, окруженной компьютерами Фелисити Смоак, Оливер Куинн стоит на четвереньках и пытается отмыть краску, которую Джон использовал для возвращения души Сары. Джон думал,для такого у Куинна есть роботы.

— Брось это дело, приятель, — говорит Джон, засовывая руки в карманы, словно попытка спрятать их еще глубже спасет от странного холода, который, по его опыту, что-то определенно означает: предупреждение, аж волосы встают дыбом, порыв ветра с привкусом костей, — но здесь и сейчас он не может понять, не вызваны ли мурашки каким-то остаточным эффектом прошедшего заклинания. Что-то в Оливере не дает ему покоя. Оливер так старается быть Хорошим Парнем, и, на первый взгляд, в его голубых глазах теплота. Но где-то там, внутри, в глубине — которую простые люди не видят, а Джон не может разобрать, — все... пусто.

Оливер садится на корточки и наконец видит Джона — тот стоит напротив подсвеченных дверей лифта, — но удивления в его лице ни капли.

— Как ты сюда попал?

Джон вытаскивает руку из кармана и машет ею, пытаясь расслабить напряженные плечи.

— Всего лишь ловкость рук.

Раздраженный, Оливер снова начинает оттирать краску.

— Ты что-то забыл?

— Ну, — говорит Джон,- я бы не отказался выпить. О, и если ты оставишь краску в покое, то за ночь она превратится в прелестную кучку пепла, которую можно легко собрать и выбросить. Может слегка дымом вонять, но это не страшно, все лучше, чем хлорка.

— Здесь нет никакого запаха, — автоматически отвечает Оливер, но все же встает, оставляя половую тряпку. На Оливере джинсы и серая футболка, обтягивающая широкие плечи. Он пугает, когда стоит, распрямившись во весь свой рост, и двигается легко, бесшумно, немного скованно, как ягуар в клетке. Он подходит к небольшому шкафу, стоящему позади компьютеров, и достает из него бутылку темного виски.

— Этого будет достаточно?

— О, вполне, — Джон поднимается на платформу, падает на стул с колесиками и вытягивает ноги. — То, что доктор прописал!

— Зачем ты пришел, Джон?

— Два приятеля уже не могут посидеть и обсудить прошедшую катастрофу? К тому же, я подумал, что твои помощники уже свалили.

Оливер пересекает платформу и нависает над Джоном, передавая ему стакан виски со льдом.

— Они не помощники, — говорит он.

Когда Джон впервые встретил Оливера, его голова раскалывалась от встречи со старым добрым прикладом, а коленями он был вдавлен в мокрую грязь; он тогда поднял взгляд, и вот он, Оливер, прямой как столб, в военной форме и держащий автомат так естественно, как большинство носит свои мобильники. Сейчас он смотрит вниз на Джона так, как часто делает сам Джон, когда думает, чем же этот мужик может быть ему полезен? Стоит ли он того? Джон видит в его глазах собственное отражение.

— Ты не очень-то рад меня видеть, — говорит Джон и подносит стакан к лицу, чтобы насыщенный резкий аромат мог перебить слишком чистый фон подвала и тянущийся от Оливера запах кожи костюма, который, кажется, въелся уже намертво. Оливер отходит к другому краю платформы, садится на стул так же, как сидит напротив него Джон, но все такой же напряженный, готовый вскочить и ударить в любой момент. — Ты какой-то нервный, — продолжает Джон, хоть и понимает, что это плохая идея, но кто устоит перед соблазном сунуть палец в клетку с ягуаром?

Оливер подносит стакан ко рту и делает глоток.

— Я уже сказал, Джон. Я приду, если буду нужен. По делу.

— Только по делу, а? И нельзя позвонить тебе, если заскочу в город, чтобы пройтись по самым дорогим и закрытым барам?

— Зачем ты на самом деле пришёл, Джон? Я думал, ты был на полпути в Манчестер, как только услышал имя Дарка.

О, ему стоило так поступить. Точно стоило.

— Ты оставил татуировку?

Оливер закатывает глаза. Это неожиданно. Может, жизнь линчевателя все же его смягчила. Он приподнимает футболку, открывая взгляду торс, шрамы на коже и слегка побледневшие, но еще видимые четыре иероглифа, которые Джон поместил на его тело под влиянием момента и эмоций.

— Собираешься мне сказать, что она значит?

— Просто не хотел, чтобы ты забыл меня, — говорит Джон. И это почти правда.

— Джон, — Оливер встает, подходит к компьютерам и нависает над ними так, будто не знает, зачем они здесь, — я действительно...

— Я услышал тебе и в первые два раза, — Джон прерывает его, потому что со спиной Оливера говорить гораздо легче, потому что пустые глаза не пытаются смотреть в его собственные. — Но я не думаю, что ты именно это имел в виду, во всяком случае, не в этом смысле.

Оливер отпивает виски.

— Я думаю, — продолжает Джон, потому что спиртное греет изнутри. Похоже, он больше никогда не увидит Оливера, не будет тем человеком, к которому Оливер пойдет в случае беды, — если только сейчас Джон не вытянет из него хоть немного настоящих чувств. Он готов стать шрамом поверх шрама, если понадобится. — Ты так носишься с этими «профессиональными отношениями», типа я-почешу-спинку-тебе-а-ты-почешешь-мне, хотя на самом-то деле тебе, честно говорю, плевать на всех тех, с кем ты работаешь. Тебе скучно.

Оливер оборачивается с каменным лицом.

— Джон...

— Послушай меня, послушай! — Джон замолкает, чтобы отпить из стакана, кадык дергается при глотке. А Оливер почему-то не перебивает. — С кем ты работаешь? Кто эти не-помощники, которых учил не ты?

— Диг, — Оливер отвечает машинально, но затем закрывает рот так, что слышно, как щелкает челюсть.

— Твой партнер-черточка-телохранитель-черточка-бойфренд, Диггл, точно. Но ты ведь тренировал его: в том, как быть линчевателем. А еще его не проведешь, верно? Он не согласен с твоими методами.

— Он...

— Плюс, сразу видно, что Тею тренировал кто-то другой, но та темная магия, которую ты вплел в ее душу, не помогает. Но ты, конечно, пытался это исправить, тут сомнений нет, — Джону наконец становится все понятно: и про этих во всем полезных людей, которыми окружает себя Оливер, и про фасад из нормальной жизни.

— Джон.

— А Лорел? Она едва может сражаться. Фелисити? Она умная, конечно, но явно не из тех умных, что заводят тебя, скорее разочаровывают, не так ли? Она островок стабильности и нормальности и чего еще, GPS-мониторинга? Что они могут без тебя? У них без тебя вообще что-нибудь получается?

Оливер резко опускает стакан на стол, звук соприкосновения стекла и нержавеющей стали эхом уходит к потолку. Джон встает, просто на всякий случай, угроза драки гудит в жилах.

— К чему это все, Джон? — спрашивает Оливер низким голосом.

— Это предупреждение, Оливер, — говорит Джон. — Тебе скучно, и ты толкаешь своих товарищей к собственным границам, но они не справятся. Они не такие, как ты. Они обычные люди, Оливер. Кого ты не можешь победить? Кто представляет реальную угрозу? Кто бросает тебе вызов, который ты не можешь понять?

Это должна быть попытка раздразнить. Просто гложущая мысль-толчок, которая должна забраться в его разум и заставить увидеть, что же он делает. А выходит хвастовство. Оливер прищуривается, и. о черт, это страшно, но страшнее то, что он сразу же отвечает на вопрос Джона — с неприятной усмешкой:

— Ты правда надеешься победить меня в драке? Я же видел в другом измерении, как ты сражаешься, помнишь?

— Я знаю, что в это сложно поверить, Крутой Парень, но мозгов у меня немного больше, чем мускулов.

Оливер спускается с платформы и отправляется осмотреть новую партию стрел, лежащую на металлическом столе.

— Моя команда справляется, — говорит он. — Я здесь, чтобы направлять их, и они сами выставляют свои границы. Мы порождаем друг в друге лучшее.

Он произносит это, как робот, будто заученную речь, мантру, которую он зачитывает каждое утро перед зеркалом.

— Может, так и есть, — Джон следует за Оливером, — ты ведь помнишь? — становится позади него. Оливер поворачивается, облокачивается на стол, наконечники стрел всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от его позвоночника. Достаточно сильного толчка, чтобы насадить его на них. Забавно. Оливер, наверное, чувствует себя в безопасности, когда оружие у него за спиной. — В гробнице на Чистилище, когда я сказал, что может войти только чистый сердцем?

— Я и вошел, меня никто не покарал.

— Видишь ли, — продолжает Джон, не обращая внимания на сарказм, — я совершил кучу ошибок и конкретно облажался в жизни, но с точки зрения древних, я «чист» сердцем. Благие намерения, дорога в Ад и все такое. Но вот ты... — он останавливается и смотрит на то, как поднимается и опадает грудь Оливера под тонким хлопком футболки, словно если бы он мог почувствовать удары, приложив руку, то его слова обратились бы в ложь, — я думаю, что у тебя там — ничего нет.

Оливер продолжает стоять на месте.

— Ты оставил что-то там, в океане, — Джон чувствует, что очень близок к вскрытию замка на очень тяжелой стальной двери. — После кораблекрушения. С тех пор любовь перестала быть обжигающей, не так ли? Гнев стал напускным? Грусть не проникает до костей?

Когда Джон поднимает глаза, Оливер смотрит на него, но его взгляд все такой же нечитаемый и пустой.

— Ты окружаешь себя этими людьми, — продолжает Джон, — а они все чувствуют и понимают, и любят всем сердцем, и сражаются за тебя. Но ты сам ничего не ощущаешь, если только не надеваешь маску, разве я не прав?

Они стоят очень близко друг к другу, а к Джону возвращаются мурашки. Ритм дыхания Оливера не сбился ни разу за Джонову тираду. Одним точным ударом руки в правильное место на шее Джона он может закончить этот разговор и, возможно, заодно спустить адские орды на эту землю. Но Оливер не знает про вторую часть.

— Ты часто так делаешь? — спрашивает Оливер каким-то легким тоном. — Вламываешься в чужие дома и пытаешься анализировать их хозяев?

— Вообще да, частенько.

— Я ценю твою помощь сегодня, Джон, — говорит он ровно. — Но я думаю, тебе стоит уйти.

Джон делает шаг назад, и холод заполняет освободившееся пространство.

— Ладно, ладно. Спасибо за выпивку, приятель.

Он снова поднимается на платформу, чтобы с легким звоном поставить стакан на стол, и проходит по нарисованной им же пентаграмме, носком ботинка растирая краску. Все еще сухая, распадаться начнет только через пару часов.

— Знаешь что?.. — когда он оборачивается, Оливер все еще стоит на том же самом месте, внимательно следя за тем, как Джон отходит к выходу. — Я не хотел никого обидеть.

— Конечно.

— Правда! — Джон поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь. — Я оставлял частицы себя по всей этой богом забытой планете. Лондон, Нью-Йорк, Ньюкасл, — и с каких пор «Ньюкасл» не вызывает воспоминаний? Оливер слегка хмурится. — Даже на Чистилище. Похаркал кровью на твой большой и страшный ботинок. Суть в том, — он спускается по ступенькам с другой стороны платформы, направляясь к лифту, когда понимает, что и сам не знает, в чем суть. Позвони мне? Из нас вышла классная команда? В тебе сидит тьма, я это понимаю и, скорее всего, сделаю только хуже? Он останавливается на:

— Суть в том, что я всегда готов с тобой выпить.

— До свидания, Джон, — говорит Оливер.

Лифт тихий. Он едет все выше и выше. Мурашки не проходят еще три дня.


End file.
